wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Jubilee disaster
On Monday evening of June 1st 2012, Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was celebrating her Diamond Jubilee (which meant she had been reigning for 60 years) with a consort outside Buckingham palace. There had been celebrations all week though this was to be one of the most popular events. Sadly this night would be her last, the queen arrived about an hour and a quarter into the consort but only seconds after she went in full view of the audience of thousands a man stood up from the rows below, pulled out a gun from is jacket and fired point black at Her majesty, the Queen fell in a pool of blood, nothing would be the same for the United Kingdom again, or the world, this story is told from the perspective of Charles Armstrong-Jones, a grandchild of the Queen. Monday, June 1st, 2012, Buckingham palace, 6:05 AM I woke up early in the Morning, I sat up in my bed for a second then decided to go to the toilet, I was still half asleep and found it hard to go without losing concentration and soaking the place. I then went back back to my bed and sat there for another few minutes, it was 6:05 AM and I was extremely tired, I slowly went back to sleep... Monday, June 1st, 2012, Buckingham Palace, 9:30 AM I was soon awake again, however, I heard a knock at my door, it was my mother who said "Charles, you must get dressed now and come down to the dining room now, breakfast will be ready soon" "Yes mummy" I simply called back. I quickly hurried to get dressed and meet my family in the dining room, my sister Margarita, was standing there waiting impatiently, my mother and father simply wanted their breakfast. However, we soon sat down with most of the royal family, the Queen was to speak first, "Quite a lovely day, I hope it stays like this for the consort, I just wish Philip would be there" she said sadly, then Charles, the prince of Wales started talking "Don't worry mummy, I'm sure Daddy will be fine, he's a strong man" "Yes, I suppose he is" the Queen said thoughtfully, then I jumped in "Gran, I don't feel we'll can I be excused?" I said faking away, my grandmother staring looking at me even more concerned said "Oh no not you as we'll Charles I hope you will be all right for the consort tonight" I now felt extremely guilty and simply went onto finishing my breakfast. Monday, June 1st, 2012, Diamond Jubilee consort, 5:40 PM We arrived at the consort at 5:40 PM, the consort was to start at 6:10 PM, we started to take our seats, cousin Charlie was in front of me, my father just left of Charlie, my mother right if me and my sister left of me, I whispered in Charlie's ear "When will it start, I'm bored Charlie" my cousin whispered back "Soon, and DON'T call me Charlie, I just took a slight snicker. I watched as the area filled up with people, it was packed. I couldn't believe they all came because of my grandmother, a true unity symbol indeed. Monday, June 1st, Diamond Jubilee consort, 7:25 PM The Consort was initially good, the people they had sing I knew and liked their songs, sometimes they got boring but initally good. Then at 7:25 PM my Grandmother arrived, we, along with everybody else stood for the Queen but it sames not everybody liked my Grandmother. As soon as she was ou in the open a man in the lower rows pulled out a gun from his jacket and fired at my Grandmother, it hit her point black and she fell in a pool of blood, everybody was shocked, there were screams MA d silence, the man was quickly detained and we were evacuated from the premises, my grandmother was rushed to Hospital, we all waited news of her... Section heading Write the second section of your page Category:Diamond Jubilee disaster Category:ASB - Miscellaneous